


Genderswapped GOM + Kagami

by WriterRose



Series: Genderbent KNB [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Aomine Daiki, Female Generation of Miracles, Female Kagami Taiga, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Midorima Shintarou, Female Murasakibara Atsushi, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Male Momoi Satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: [Fanart] Various designs of the Generation of Miracles as the opposite gender.(In other words, fem!GOM + Kagami and male!Momoi).
Series: Genderbent KNB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104194
Kudos: 17





	Genderswapped GOM + Kagami

**Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan white basketball uniforms. Touou black uniform and Momoi with his hoodie over his school clothes.**

**Seirin, Kaijo, and Shutoku black basketball uniforms. Alternate hair look for Aomine. Momoi with his hoodie unzipped and Touou t-shirt underneath. Murasakibara when she gets serious (hair tied back) and Akashi back to her original personality.**

**School uniforms! I imagine both Kagami and Aomine get in trouble for usually having their uniforms in a state of disarray. Momoi's is...meh. I'd redesign it if I had the will but I don't, rip.**

**Heights, body types, and non-styled hair! I am incredibly bad at math but I also just couldn't be bothered so I kept all their heights to rounded numbers for both the measurements in cm and feet/inches, so the conversions aren't at all accurate but basically, it's their canon heights (with 12.9cm/5 inches subtracted if they're originally a male or 12.9cm/5 inches added if they're originally a female [only applies to Momoi in this art tho]. For instance, male Midorima is 195cm/6'5'' so his female version is 182.1cm/6'.)**

**Author's Note:**

> -basketball uniforms didn’t really change much except for the length + fit. Women’s basketball uniforms tend to be a little tighter up top and shorter on the bottom (I gave Murasakibara boys’ shorts though, bc I imagine she has trouble finding women’s clothing in her size in Japan).
> 
> -I imagined they’d all have hairstyles that they can easily wear for both school or practice (so either their hair is relatively short or they often keep it in a style that won’t get in their way when playing basketball, i.e. braids, like in Kagami and Midorima’s case). It was kind of a struggle not to just give them all a pony tail, tbh...
> 
> -Seirin, Kaijo, and to a lesser extent, Touou are the only schools that have canon girls’ school uniforms (we see these bc of the girls who flock to Kise in Seirin and Kaijo + we can sorta guess what Momoi’s full uniform looks like). For everyone else, I sort of just gave them what I imagined to be the female version of the male one. Rakuzan + Yosen both have Western style school uniforms, so they were easy to figure out for me in terms of translating it into a girls’ look, but I had a little trouble with Midorima. I ended up going for something more traditional-looking, to match the male uniform design we see him wearing in the anime.
> 
> -To convert the heights, I used Kuroko’s height as a reference. He’s stated to be average height for a Japanese, 16 year old male (170.7 cm/5′6′’). The average height for a female of that same age and demographic is 157.8cm (5'1”). So, I took the difference between those two numbers, 12.9 cm, and subtracted it from everyone’s canon male heights. Like I said, I rounded in some instances so it may be off by a couple millimetres/inches, but I think I got pretty close to what I wanted. (I also deeply desire to draw male Kuroko with the other ladies bc everyone, besides fem!akashi + fem!kuroko, is still taller than him asfgkl).
> 
> If you liked it, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment and shared your thoughts!
> 
> **  
> [Reblog/Like on Tumblr](https://wannabe-cartoonist-blog.tumblr.com/post/625670831129935872/knb-ladies-plus-malemomoi-concept-art-i-spent)  
>  **


End file.
